A day with the twins
by TheDrawingDemon
Summary: After Hiccup overhears the twins talking about feeling like nobody on the team likes them Hiccup feels guilty and decides to spend the day playing pranks with them. (Takes place during RttE after season 5)


**Hey people! I know I should be writing ''don't forget about me'' now. But I decided to quit writing that story. I do not often abandon stories but I had no more inspiration and for as far as I know only one person was actually reading it. Of course, I also read fanfiction which is how I made up this short story. At the end of the fanfiction I read yesterday, someone wrote about a headcanon which was that Hiccup sometimes spends time with the twins, pranking people and such so they won't feel like outcasts. Of course, my fanfic won't be exactly like that. I just got inspired by it. This will be the first time Hiccup goes pranking with the twins. You'll see how it goes :p**

 _ **Summary:**_

 **After Hiccup overhears the twins talking about feeling like nobody** **in** **the team likes them Hiccup feels guilty and decides to spend the day with them. However, it is much harder than it looks.**

 _ **General information:**_

 _ **Takes place during**_ _ **:**_ _ **Race to the edge, somewhere after season 5.**_

 _ **For what age: Same age as the show. Kids can read this and Adults too.**_

 _ **Sort of fanfiction: One-Shot**_

 **So, I hope you like the story. Leave a review if you like it.**

 **I DO NOT OWN HTTYD! (seriously, If I would then Stoick wouldn't have died…)**

''HICCUP!'' Hiccup sighed, putting his own version of the dragon eye back on his desk. Hiccup was counting in his head. ''3…2…1'' The moment he finished counting the door of his hut swung open and all the dragon riders, minus the twins, came storming in. They all looked annoyed.

Astrid was the first to speak. ''Hiccup, you need to do something about the twins. They are completely out of control.''

Hiccup sighed again. ''What did they do now?'' ''What didn't they do?!'' Screeched Snotlout. ''Yesterday they scared the night terrors so badly they flew right into the clubhouse! This morning they let termites into my hut and just a few minutes ago they released their boars. The boars are still running all over the edge!'' Hiccup nodded understandingly, trying to think of the best solution. ''Hiccup, you know I don't agree with Snotlout often. I'd rather not. But he's right. The twins are out of control.'' Said Astrid.

Hiccup nodded again and turned to Fishlegs. ''Fishlegs, what do you think?'' ''Well, I actually agree with Snotlout too. A few days ago they gave Meatlug some weird kind of rock which made her burp almost every second. She nearly set my hut on fire.''

Before Hiccup could even make a decision a whole bunch of boars came running into his hut. It was complete chaos. During the chaos, one of the boars bumped against Hiccup's desk. The new dragon eye started rolling towards the edge of the desk and fell off. Hiccup barely had time to catch it before it hit the ground.

Seconds after that Astrid had pinned two boars. Snotlout had grabbed one and Fishlegs was pretty much crushing two boars under him. The twins came running in.

''Oh, there are the boars!We were already wondering where they were!'' said Ruffnut. Her brother spoke quickly after her. ''Wow…what happened here?''

Everyone sat up and turned to look at the mess the boars had made. Hiccup groaned, placed the dragon eye back on his desk and turned to look at the twins.

''Alright, I made my decision. Ruff, Tuff, you're both grounded for now. This has gotten too far. Go to your huts now.''

The twins glared at him like they couldn't believe what he was saying. ''Now'' repeated Hiccup. They turned around and walked back towards their hut. The others walked out of Hiccup's hut too. Hiccup could hear Astrid say something to Fishlegs. ''Finally, that was about to be time.''

Hiccup kept looking at the twins who had reached their hut and now closed the door behind them. He knew it had to be done but he felt really bad. So, he walked towards their hut.

He was about to knock on the door when he heard them talking inside. ''Ugh, why don't they like us?We aren't that bad, are we?'' he heard Ruff say. Then he heard Tuff's voice. ''It's the life of a prankster, dear sister. The only people who will ever understand us are we and Chicken.'' He heard Chicken make some noise.

He felt something inside him. It was guilt. It was definitely guilt. He had no idea the twins felt this way. It reminded him of how he felt before he met Toothless. When he had the idea nobody would ever understand him and nobody actually liked him, except for Gobber. That was when he decided what to do. It was a nice plan. Terribly stupid and risky but it was a nice plan. He knocked on the door.

Ruffnut opened the door. ''Oh…it's you…'' She stepped aside to let him in. Tuffnut was sitting on his bed and held up Chicken. ''The chicken does not forgive.''

Hiccup sighed. ''Listen, guys, I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have grounded you. How about we spend some time together?I'm kinda curious what you like so much about pranking people.''

The twins gaped at him. Even Chicken seemed to gape at him. Hiccup's face turned a bit red. This was very uncomfortable. ''Wait, you want to go prank people? With us?'' said Ruffnut.

''Yes, it seems like a lot of fun if you guys like it so much.'' Said Hiccup. He was slightly lying but he thanked the gods that they believed his lie this time. Unlike usually.

Tuffnut was still gaping at him. ''…Okay, who are you and what have you done with Hiccup?'' Hiccup laughed slightly. ''So, what do you think?Is it okay if I come with you?''

The twins nodded quickly and jumped up and down together in excitement. Tuffnut yelled while jumping. ''Finally!We can show you what we have learned!''

''Are you sure this is safe?'' whispered Hiccup at Tuffnut a few minutes later. They were crouching behind a tree. Snotlout had gone to do his 'Business' in the forest. He had no idea that the tree he was walking under had a bee nest tied to it. A rope was laid across the ground. It was connected with the rope that kept the bee nest from falling down and the other end was bound loosely to the tree opposite of them. It was supposed to fall down the moment Snotlout stumbled over the rope. Hiccup knew it would work because he made the trap himself.

Ruffnut whispered back. ''Of course, it is. It will only hurt a little bit.'' ''Or does it?...'' whispered Tuffnut, while smirking. Hiccup was just about to tell the twins he was quitting and warn Snotlout when Ruffnut spoke again.

''Hey Hiccup, I know we don't say this a lot but we really appreciate this. It's nice to hang out together.'' Hiccup couldn't believe what he heard. His plan was working! He realized he couldn't quit now. He felt sorry for Snotlout but it would only hurt a little…he hoped…

Snotlout walked towards the rope, stumbled and the bee nest fell. The Bee nest hit Snotlout right on the head and soon enough his head was inside the bee nest. He let out a very loud and painful scream and ran towards the edge.

The twins laughed and slammed their helmets against each other as usual. Ruffnut turned around and did the same to Hiccup. It hurt a lot though because Hiccup didn't wear a helmet. He knew that would become a painful bruise.

He felt sorry for Snotlout but something made him laugh. Maybe it was because it looked very funny. He felt like a sick person because he was doing this to Snotlout but he had to. He didn't want the twins to feel the way they were feeling and besides, if he didn't do this then the twins would anyway.

So about an hour later Hiccup and the twins were getting ready fort heir next prank. It was a less dangerous plan. Hiccup had made up the plan so the twins wouldn't make up more extremely dangerous plans. They would switch Fishlegs's drink with something extremely spicy. They had made a drink out of dragon peppers which were extremely spicy fruits. **(assume it's something like a chili pepper. But I won't say it is because I doubt the Vikings had chili peppers.)**

They had also switched the water in the water barrel with the same drink so that when Fishlegs wanted to drink that to get the taste of fire out of his mouth, it would get even worse.

They were hiding behind the wall, next tot he door of the clubhouse. Fishlegs was sitting there and took a sip of his drink. They knew their plan had succeeded when they heard Fishlegs loud scream and heard him running to the water barrel. ''OH MY THOR, MY MOUTH IS ON FIRE!''

Hiccup had to clasp a hand in front of his mouth to keep himself from bursting out laughing. That failed miserably once he heard Fishlegs scream again and Fishlegs ran right past them. He ran to Snotlout's hut, ignored Snotlout's yelling and drank right from the water barrel next to Snotlout's house. (which wasn't even meant for drinking. It was meant to stop the fire if Hookfang set the place on fire.) Hiccup and the twins started laughing uncontrollably.

They quickly ran away but they knew Snotlout had seen them.

The rest of the day was a complete nightmare for Snotlout and Fishlegs. Their entire day was filled with being the target of pranks. Like when Fishlegs opened the door to his hut and got an entire bucket of feathers mixed with glue over him. Or when Snotlout fell in a hole that was dug into the ground and filled with every gross thing Hiccup and the twins could find.

Of course, they knew the twins were behind this but they had no idea Hiccup was involved. That night they slept uneasily.

Hiccup started to really love doing this. He knew he was going too far but before every prank, he would tell himself this was the last time. Their next prank was reckless and dangerous. They would prank Astrid.

Hiccup would scare her while she was sleeping. It was the craziest plan ever. Soon enough Hiccup was staring Astrid right in the face. He was wearing a creepy mask the twins had made a while back so she would actually get scared. It was time to bring their plan into action.

Ruffnut screamed as loud as possible. Astrid was awake within seconds. However, Hiccup should've expected the first thing Astrid would do in this situation. She punched him right in the face. On his nose to be precise.

He yelped and jumped back. The mask fell from his face and he clutched his nose, which was bleeding a lot after that punch.

Astrid sat up and stared at him. ''Hiccup?!What in the name of Thor were you doing?!'' Her gaze landed on the creepy mask that was laying on the floor. Then she noticed the twins. She looked back at Hiccup. ''You're doing a prank?!''

A few minutes later Hiccup was sitting at the table in the clubhouse with a cloth pressed to his nose. The twins were sitting next to him. Fishlegs, Snotlout, and Astrid were standing in front of them. They all knew they were in a lot of trouble.

''So let me get this straight'' said Astrid, pinching the bridge of her nose.''You helped them drop a bee nest on Snotlout's head, switch Fishlegs's drink, do all those other pranks and even decided to scare me?''

''In me and my sister's defense, Hiccup made up the plan with the spicy drink.'' Said Tuffnut. Hiccup rolled his eyes. ''Sorry…I guess I didn't really think. I overheard the twins talking about feeling like nobody liked them so I felt guilty. I thought I could fix it this way.'' Said Hiccup. Suddenly his feet (er…foot and prosthetic) were very interesting.

The twins glared at him. He expected them to get mad. However, they did something different. They just started hugging him! ' 'Yes!He cares about us!'' screamed Tuffnut. Hiccup laughed slightly and shook them off.

Astrid looked at them. ''What made you think none of us does? You might be complete muttonheads but you're our muttonheads. Tuffnut wiped away a tear. ''That was beautiful. El pollo aprueba!'' He held up chicken. None of them actually wondered why Tuffnut was speaking Spanish. It wasn't like he hadn't done that before.

The twins ran out, probably going to their boar pit. Astrid looked at Hiccup. ''I still think you deserve some more punishment.'' Hiccup groaned. ''Wasn't the punch more than enough punishment?'' Astrid shook her head.

''Fine I will have to take care of the dragons in the stables for two weeks.'' Astrid shook her head again. ''Absolutely not. That would be enjoyable for you. You will get wood for the fire.''

Hiccup groaned again. ''Ah come on Astrid!I can barely lift the hatchet, let alone cut down an entire tree!'' Astrid smiled. ''You should've thought about that before trying to prank me.'' She handed him a hatchet. ''You better start chopping now. Then you'll be done before morning.''

Hiccup put the cloth he was holding against his nose on the table and walked out of the clubhouse. While he was walking towards the forest he was thinking.

He had learned one thing today: Never prank Astrid Hofferson.

 **Well, that was it already!If you want me to write more short stories just ask me. I will do it anyway. I tried to make the twins as funny as possible. I also tried to match the style of humor and plot to the Netflix series but I might have failed at both. I actually think the punishment I chose for Hiccup, in the end, was pretty hilarious. It's fun to imagine Hiccup trying to cut down a tree. I didn't use the word Lokied and such because I have trouble writing it. I assume it's something like Lokiing but English is hard already so I'd better not make it harder. I really hope the spelling and grammar are alright. I am using a spelling and grammar corrector but there are tiny mistakes for sure. Send a review if you liked it!Bye!**


End file.
